Gryffindor's tales II
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Recopilación de retos de la Copa de la Casa 15-16. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gryffindor. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, es decir, yo no soy dueña de todo lo perteneciente a Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 **ESE MALDITO HECHIZO**

Discutía con mi enemigo cuando me apuntó con su varita y me lanzó un maleficio. Reaccioné rápidamente e hice lo mismo. Los dos hechizos chocaron y de repente, nos vimos envueltos en una luz brillante. Cuando la intensa luz terminó yo estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Malfoy y él en el mío.

—Malfoy eres un imbécil —grité exasperado —. Ahora por tu culpa estoy atrapado en tu maldito cuerpo.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Odiaba estar atrapado en el cuerpo de mi peor enemigo. Era como sufrir el peor castigo del mundo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Nada, absolutamente nada.

—También es tu culpa Potter — me contestó enfadado —. Si no me hubieras lanzado un maleficio en el mismo momento que yo, ahora no estaríamos así.

Le miré con algo parecido al odio.

— ¿Y dejar que me hechizaras? No estoy tan loco aún — bramé —. Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una solución y rápidamente. No quiero estar demasiado tiempo en este cuerpo.

—Como si yo tuviera ganas de estar atrapado en el tuyo, Potter —bufó Malfoy con desdén —. ¿Y cómo lo pensamos hacer? — continuó —yo no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.

Yo tampoco sabía cómo solucionar el problema no obstante conocía a alguien que podría ayudarnos. Si no lo sabía él no lo sabría nadie.

—Vamos a ver al profesor Dumbledore — dije a un asombrado Malfoy —. Si alguien sabe de esto será él.

Y nos fuimos los dos, directos al despacho del director.

 **¿review?**

 **A/N: Muchas gracias Hueto por ser mi beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 **CORRER**

Una tormenta se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia de la isla donde se hallaba Azkaban, no obstante, esto no hizo que Sirius desistiera de sus planes de huida. Desde el momento en que había visto a Peter en la fotografía, su mente había estado ideando un plan, un plan para huir de la fría celda donde había estado encarcelado todos esos desgraciados años.

Los dementores abrieron la puerta para pasarle la comida y él, transformado en perro, aprovecho para escabullirse de su celda y de aquellas horribles criaturas, ladronas de los recuerdos más felices y otorgadoras de una gran infelicidad, un gran delirio e incluso una gran locura a aquellos, que tras estar tan tiempo allí, ya no les quedaba nada más que oscuridad, soledad y miseria.

Sirius corrió. Corrió por todo Azkaban, para salvar su miserable vida de esa escalofriante y desagradable prisión. Corrió para volver a sentirse libre de nuevo. Corrió para salvar a Harry de Peter. Corrió y corrió sin detenerse.

Corrió tanto que en poco más de un minuto, se hallaba ya fuera de la cárcel pudiendo así respirar el aire fresco y el olor a sal del mar cuyas olas chocaban con poca furia contra las rocas de la isla.

El gran perro negro antes de saltar al mar y huir, se giró y echo a Azkaban una última mirada.

 **a/n: Gracias nochedeinvierno13-friki por betearme la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

 **Personaje sorteado:** Lavender Brown

 **ADIVINACIÓN Y NUESTR** **A** **ENEMISTAD**

La bola de adivinación cae al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso ruido, y me quedo mirando sorprendida a la enfurecida Hermione largándose de la clase. Cuando la sorpresa inicial se me pasa, mi sangre empieza a hervir. Como se atreve a hablarle de esta forma a la profesora Trelawney y huir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Me levanto como un relámpago de mi sillón y bajo por la trampilla. Esta zorra se va a enterar de quien soy y le voy a enseñar a respetarla.

Desciendo por la torre norte a toda velocidad, mientras pienso dónde puedo encontrarla. Mi primer presentimiento es que la encontraré en la habitación que compartimos en la torre de Gryffindor, así que me dirijo a grandes zancadas hacía allí.

Al cabo de diez minutos, le doy la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y subo rápidamente a la torre. Abro la puerta y la hallo tendida en su cama leyendo un enorme libro.

— ¡Tú! — le grito enfurecida y camino unos pasos en su dirección. Da un brinco y le cae el libro encima de la cama — Asquerosa de mierda, ¿cómo te has atrevido a faltarle el respeto a nuestra profesora? —sigo bramando.

Se levanta de la cama y la mirada que me lanza me daría miedo si no fuera una leona.

— ¡Ella es una farsante! —brama señalándome con un dedo acosador — y tú, una idiota por creer en sus tonterías.

Esto último ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Con toda la rabia del mundo, me lanzo en su dirección y empiezo a golpearla y a tirarle los pelos. Ella hace lo mismo para defenderse y terminamos en el suelo enredadas a base de mamporros.

Finalmente, cuando llevamos varios minutos así, ella consigue zafarse de mí. Saca la varita rápidamente y me lanza un _petrificus totalus_ cuyo efecto hace que caiga al suelo más cabreada que nunca, y sin poder mover ni un maldito musculo.

Y así, pareciendo una estatua, es como Hermione me deja sola en la habitación de las chicas.

 **¿review?**

 **A/N:** Gracias Cristy1994 y nochedeinvierno13-friki por haberme ayudado en la creación de esta escena.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

 **Profesión:** profesor

 **LA RENUNCIA**

Los murmullos de los estudiantes te persiguen en el eterno camino hacia el despacho del director. Con cada paso sientes sus miradas clavadas en tu espalda, juzgándote, y cómo comentan entre ellos tu desgraciada condición, aumentando la vergüenza y la desdicha que siempre te atormenta.

Pasados unos eternos minutos por fin llegas a la gárgola, dices la contraseña y subes al despacho del único director que podría haber admitido a alguien como tú en su colegio. Llamas a la puerta y entras al escuchar la afirmación.

—Sabía que vendrías Remus. — dice el director sentado desde su silla detrás del escritorio, parece cansado—. Siéntate, por favor. —te señala con la mirada la silla que tiene en frente.

Avanzas y te sientas en la silla cuyo respaldo es lo más incómodo que has probado jamás incluso te atreverías a decir que no puedes estar cómodo y tranquilo sentado allí. Mientras haces esto, él aprovecha para mirarte fijamente como si estuviera analizándote con rayos X.

—Albus —intentas decir, él sigue mirándote fijamente por debajo de sus gafas de media luna—. Vengo a renunciar a mi puesto, no puedo seguir siendo profesor después de lo que ha pasado.

Gracias a Severus ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres un hombre lobo, y que pusiste en peligro cuatro vidas. Por culpa de tu egoísmo, quizá los pusiste a todos en peligro desde el principio.

— ¿Por qué renuncias Remus? —pregunta—. Eres un excelente profesor y los alumnos te adoran. No tienes que renunciar por ser quién eres.

Te gustaría decirle que ojalá fuera así, pero ahora que todos saben tu secreto ya no será lo mismo. Nunca será igual.

—Lo siento Albus, no puedo. Ni los padres ni los alumnos querrán tener alguien como yo cerca nunca más.

Él sigue mirándote fijadamente mientras esperas su consentimiento para poder huir como siempre hiciste.

—No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Es tu decisión, poco puedo hacer yo.

Tiene razón, no hay nada más que decir. Te levantas, te despides y sales del despacho para recoger tus cosas e irte lejos. Lejos de la gente, lejos de los juicios. Lejos, donde ni siquiera tú te mires con asco.

 **N/A: Gracias Nasuasda por betearme la historia :)**


End file.
